With the ever present demand for higher data rates in serial links, transmission frequencies have continued to increase. Unfortunately, the vast majority of communication channels suffer high losses at higher frequencies. To improve the maximum data rates of such links, it is often necessary to equalize the frequency response of the channel so that pulse distortion is reduced. For this reason, the receivers of modern high-speed data communication links commonly employ peaking amplifiers, which boost the high-frequency components of the received signal that were attenuated by the channel response.
Many peaking amplifiers use some combination of series inductive and/or shunt capacitive loading to generate a high gain at a certain frequency while suppressing the signal at other frequencies. While an effective solution, this type of peaking amplifier possesses an inherent tradeoff between bandwidth and loss/noise, with many peaking amplifiers focusing on a narrowband response with high signal integrity. While most of these peaking amplifiers are only meant to operate at a specific frequency, this narrowband response becomes problematic over PVT (process, voltage, temperature) variation, where the response of the peaking amplifier may shift such that the operating frequency is out of band.